


meet me in the pouring rain

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://stilinskiese.tumblr.com/">stilinskiese</a>: Prompt: Sciles, kissing in the rain (because I'm a great big sap, okay?). (<a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/87771732762">on tumblr</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me in the pouring rain

Stiles had been restless _all_ _day_ , more jittery and prone to flailing than he tends to do every other day- which might actually be impressive if it wasn’t making him feel like he wanted to crawl out of his skin, just to make that constant itch go away. He had been spending some time with Scott, playing video games, eating way too much food and just talking about nothing and everything. Days like this  _used_ to happen every week, usually more than once, but with all of the supernatural shit they now had to deal with, they just didn’t have that same luxury anymore.

"…okay?"

Snapping out of his daze, Stiles blinked himself into awareness to find Scott looking at him, a concerned expression overtaking his features.

"Sorry Scotty, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you’re alright dude. You’ve been really out of it today", Scott replied, eyeing Stiles carefully. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, hesitating slightly. “No, it’s nothing big. Just stressing about finals.”

He knew the moment he said it that Scott could tell it was complete bullshit. “We both know that was a lie. You didn’t even  _try_ to make that somewhat convincing.”

Groaning, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. “I know,  _god_ I’m usually so much better at this.”, Stiles agreed. “I just- it’s not something I really want to talk about right now.”

It took a few more minutes of convincing, but eventually Scott gave in and left it alone, only under the condition that when he  _did_ want to talk, he would talk.

Stiles went home that night feeling like shit. It wasn’t often that he blatantly lied to his best friend like that- but he had also never realized that he was stupidly in love, and lust, with his best friend before; that development was definitely new.

Flopping onto his bed, he sighed dramatically. “What the hell am I supposed to do.”

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever. 98% of his best friends were supernatural creatures, and they’d figure it out eventually; he could only mask it for so long until he would inevitably slip up.

"You can do this Stiles. You’re used to the whole ‘pining’ from afar thing.. except this time it’s just pining, but up close- like, really close. fuck."

~

The next day, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were all hanging out as a pack, talking about girls and boys- who was dating who, who wanted to hook up with who and pretty much everything else on the spectrum. Stiles knew it was going to be a disaster from the minute they started talking about it.

"Well  _obviously_ he wants to have sex with her. I mean, he basically checks her out all day; I’m pretty sure he spends more time watching her than actually doing any schoolwork.”, Lydia replied, rolling her eyes and resting her head on Allison’s shoulder.

"How do you even  _know_ that?”, Isaac asked, clearly fascinated by the amount of knowledge Lydia had about basically the entire student body.

"It’s called paying attention, but enough about that; let’s get back on track", she said brushing off his question and turning to Scott. "You’ve been single for a while… anything going on in the love life of the true alpha?", she asked.

Scott shrugged. “Not really? I mean, Kira and I kind of had a spark, but nothing is really happening there.”

"I think you need to try harder. She could be good for you", Allison interjected, absent-mindedly running her hand up and down Lydia’s arm.

"You think so?", Scott asked, a small softness in his eyes that Stiles immediately recognized as hope.

"Definitely. Ask her out this weekend, she won’t turn you down.", Lydia replied, using that tone of finality that everyone knew not to argue with.

Scott grinned, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

Stiles had to use all of the self-restraint he possessed not to slam his head onto the table repeatedly or get up and leave the room completely. He just kept reminding himself that he could handle it, he’d  _been_ handling it and it was fine- he could totally do this.

 ~

He made it about a week before everything went to hell. Kira had immediately, and rather enthusiastically, agreed to a date, and then a  _second date_  after the first one went well. Their second date was set for tomorrow, and Stiles hadn’t experienced jealously as intense as it currently was in a very long time- but Scott was his best friend, and he wasn’t going to screw this up for him.

"…so then we started talking about how neither of us have siblings, and then I brought up the fact that you’re pretty much my brother and…"

Stiles immediately felt like he was going to throw up. Hearing Scott call him his brother never hurt him, and now it just felt like a dagger straight to the chest.  _Of course_ he still saw him that way- why would he fell any different? Stiles felt the need to vomit again at the thought of finding out about how he felt and being disgusted with him;  _that_ he would never be able to handle.

Stiles stood quickly, feeling dizzy as he held onto the arm of the couch to balance himself out. “I really- I need to go, right now. I forgot that I have a thing for my dad I have to do, and I just- I’ll text you later okay?”, Stiles stuttered out, quickly pulling his hoodie on and practically running towards the door. The minute he walked outside, he felt himself getting absolutely drenched; _of course_  it had to be raining.

"Stiles, wait!", Scott replied, standing quickly to follow him.

He barely caught up as he rushed out the front door and caught him by his sleeve. “Dude, are you alright? You seem really shaken up, do you want me to drive?”

Stiles shook his head frantically, “No, it’s fine- I’m fine, I just, I have to-“

"Stiles", Scott interrupted, gripping Stiles’ upper arms gently. "I know you’re lying to me again, which you’ve been doing a lot of lately- just talk to me, please."

He felt his resolve crumbling as Scott looked into his eyes with such genuine concern. It was tearing him apart to have to lie to Scott constantly, and he’d be lying to  _himself_ if he didn’t admit he was tired of it.

"This- this isn’t easy for me to say, and I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it… I just don’t want to upset you.", Stiles began, playing with his fingers and looking down at his feet.

"You mean the world to me, you know that right? I don’t think you can say anything that will upset me enough to have you worrying like this", Scott replied.

Stiles shook his head, already knowing that he was wrong. “Look, Scott- lately, I’ve realized some things about myself that make it difficult to be around you all the time…”

"w-what?", Scott asked, his voice growing quiet. "I don’t- I don’t understand.."

Shaking his head and attempting to brace himself for a negative reaction, he continued. “I love you Scott- and before you say “I know”, just don’t- just listen. You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and it’s been amazing, I didn’t think I’d ever need anything more- but lately…lately it just isn’t _enough_ anymore- but I’m handling it. I have to make a few adjustments so that I don’t make things uncomfortable so I might just need some time…”

"Stiles.."

"and I do want you to be happy, and tell me all about your fantastic dates with Kira- just, maybe not right now? I’m not gonna lie, it actually hurts me a bit to sit through that and…"

"Stiles!"

"I just really don’t- things can’t be weird between us because of this, okay? I just wouldn’t be able to handle that and I-"

His ranting was cut off abruptly as a pair of lips pressed into his, a surprised squeak bubbling from his throat. His eyes widened in shock, and he froze momentarily before melting into it and responding eagerly. The kiss wasn’t hurried or heated like he thought it would be, the few times he allowed himself to think about it. It was gentle and slow, even as Scott took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, pulling a moan from him without his permission. Scott began nipping and licking at his lips, asking for permission to move things a step further. Reluctantly, Stiles pulled back.

"That is definitely not anywhere near the response I was expecting", he admitted. "I just- you’re doing this because you want to, right? not just for my sake?", he asked timidly.

"Stiles, I love you- a lot, and I wouldn’t do that to you if I didn’t mean it- that’s just cruel. I’m not that mean."

Stiles felt himself grinning as he looked at his best friend, a matching smile stretching over his cheeks. He tilted his head curiously when Stiles started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, it’s just- our first kiss _would_ be in the rain like one of those goddamn romantic movies Lydia all forces us to watch because we won’t admit we enjoy them.”, he explained, laughing again and shaking his head. “You’ve always been a romantic like that, so I guess it’s fitting.”

"Shut up", Scott replied, a smile still on his face. "You’re the worst, but you’re mine and I’m keeping you."

"Oh? is that so?", Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yep!", Scott replied, popping the ‘p’. "No take backs, either."

"Wow, I’m so glad that I lay my affections with a five year old."

"Whatever dude, you love me", Scott replied, sliding his arms around Stiles’ neck. 

"Yeah. I really do", Stiles replied, placing his hands on Scott’s hips. 

Melissa came home to find them making out in the rain, hugging them both and proclaiming that Stiles dad now owed her money. 


End file.
